


I want love.

by Freddia



Category: Elton John (Musician), Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Group Sex, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Elton John is longing for his best friend, and is trying to distract himself from his feeling... but, can he find love in the process?
Relationships: Elton John/Bernie Taupin, Elton John/John Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea after I read Elton's autobiography. 
> 
> Thank you so much to nomornersnofunerals.tumblr.com and PrincessMarion for edit this chapter.
> 
> English is not my native lenguaje, so be nice.

A new decade had started, 1980 seemed to be the beginning of something great, promising, challenging, irresponsible, creative, wonderful ... Elton could write a dictionary with all the adjectives for the new decade.

But the one that always wrote was Bernie, and he wasn't there, he was on his honeymoon with his second wife.

Just when Elton thought he have gotten over Bernie, something happened that reminded him of how much he loved him, how much he still loved him, and that he was going to love him forever.

And yet there he was, in the basement of his ostentatious mansion in London.

The music was so loud that it shook the table where he was sucking his…. He have already lost count…. Cocaine line.

"Can you make me a line?"

Elton looked to his side and tried to focus his gaze behind his red glasses. It was a pretty boy, young, fresh, with black hair and beautiful dark eyes.

"Sure"

He did it, and the young man leaned down to suck it in front of him.

"Mmm…. That’s good one” he said.

“Of course, kid” Elton replied “I only like good things”

"I know, Mr. John" said the boy, approaching "That's why we are all here"

Elton looked at the place, there were a couple of young men, five of them, too beautiful to notice himif he wasn't a world rock star. That had its advantages.

The young man next to him claimed his attention. He took his face between his soft hands and pulled off his glasses.

Elton's heart began to pound, and he pulled away when the young man kissed him.

"Don't do that" he said.

"I thought you liked it"

"Do not do it again"

"I'm sorry"

That action moved him several years ago, in a small room, terrified and fascinated at the same time. Blue eyes, heat, moans, softness ...

"You!" Elton called with a snap of his fingers.

A young man turned around, beautiful of course, blond and with great body.

"Yes, sir?" He replied.

"Oh God, don't call me Sir, I'm not that old" he complained.

"I'm so sorry"

“Oh, it's okey. I'm not mad ”

The young man sat next to him, and Elton felt powerful with those beautiful young men in each of his arms.

"What can we do for you, Elton?" Asked one of the boys.

"Oh boy, you have no idea"

“Why don’t you tell us?”

The boy on his right slid one of his hands down his leg, while the boy on his left started to play with his ear.

“Tonight I don't feel like participating” Elton say.

"So?" Asked one of the young men.

"I know what he wants" replied the other "You’re so naughty, Elton"

Elton was really enjoying that, and bit his lips so he wouldn't miss a groan.

"He wants us to fuck in front of him" said one of the boys.

"You just read my mind"

"If that’s what he wants…" replied the other.

Suddenly the two young men merged into a passionate and almost desperate kiss in front to him.

“Go to the table” Elton order “Just on top of the powder”

The two young men did it, and he relaxed on the couch with a glass of Whiskey, ready to enjoy the show, although another young man was dancing almost naked on the pool table, distracting him a little.

He put a hand on his erection as he watched the two young men devour each other on the table. Cocaine was sticking to their sweated skins. 

"Too much clothes, boys" Elton said.

The young men only had very small shorts, but they still obeyed Elton and got rid of them.

"What a wonderful show" said a voice by his side. Elton couldn’t help but notice the slight southern twang. He had spent quite a bit of time in America but it was a bit odd hearing a American accent outside of America. Still he had to admit it was charming.

Elton looked to his right, the boy who was dancing on the pool table was now by his side. He looked just the way he liked men: young, dark hair, blue eyes, and a prominent nose that stood out between marked features.

"Better than TV" he replied.

“More intimate than the theater”

"What’s your name?" Elton asked, he never asked.

“I’m Hugh” replied “What’s you name?”

"You kidding, right?"

"No ... why don't you tell me?"

Elton smiled, the young man was playing, and he thought he might like that game.

“I’m Elton” said.

“Nice to meet you, Elton”

They were so close, but they didn't kiss, a moan distracted them both.

“Oh my God!” said Elton, watching at the boys getting out of control.

"You seem to like what you see" said Hugh, taking one of his hands to Elton's crotch.

"Do yo not like it?"

"I'm only interested in a man inside this room"

Elton no longer felt it as a game, there was no mischievous gleam in Hugh's eyes, there was security. But Elton did not forget that these men were there performing a service, working, he would have to pay them before leaving his house.

Hugh was trying to earn extra money.

"Don't try so hard, boy" Elton said. "I'll pay you the same as the rest."

“It’s not about that at all”

"You don't have to pretend with me ... although I admire your passion”

Hugh looked at him strangely, as if what Elton had just said hurt, but it wasn't possible, he was a male prostitute after all.

"Goodbye Elton" he said, standing up "Enjoy the show"

Elton was shocked and confused, what was he supposed to do? go after him? apologize?

A new groan distracted him, one of the boys have already penetrated the other, and he was missing the show.

He started playing again with himself, wrapped in music and moans so close to him. The door opened again; distracting him ... he was getting in a bad mood.

The elegant figure of John Reid was present in the room, however nobody stopped doing what they were doing.

The man inspected the room with his eyes, and walked slowly to the sofa, presuming his sophisticated walk and expensive suit.

"live porn?" He asked, sitting next to him.

“You can stay and watch”

“Some people need to keep working”

"When did you get so boring?"

“When you became a world pop star”

"Mmmm… you're welcome"

John had a folder in his hands, Elton knew it, inside there were surely papers that he had to sign.

“Get out of here, John. I'll sign them tomorrow ”Elton told him.

"I didn't know you were having one of these ... Parties"

Elton decided to ignore him, he was boring him. He stretched his body until he reached the small bag containing cocaine, took a little with his fingernail and inhaled it.

"Oh, my God, Elton" John complained.

"Oh please! ... you used to suck this out of my ass!"

There was tension for a few moments, but quite loud screams made them return to the interesting show.

"Maybe I should stay a bit" John said.

Elton smiled and offered him the small bag of cocaine. John hesitated a moment, but finally accepted and did the same as Elton.

"Shit ... they're hot" John said "Where did you get them?"

“It is an agency. Rod passed me the contact ”

"Rod?"

“They have girls and boys”

"Oh interesting. You should also be careful ”

"They are confidential, it is part of the job"

"Anyway…"

"Oh my god, John ... you're really very tense"

Elton raised his hand and snapped his fingers again, drawing the attention of the two young men who were playing pool.

"Boys ..." he called them.

They both stopped playing and approached ... they were young and beautiful, and Elton could see John stirring something uncomfortable on the couch.

"Yes?" Asked one of them, blond and well trained.

"My manager here is quite stressed" he said. "Can you guys help him?"

"Of course"

One of the young men was not ashamed and climbed on top of John, while the other sat beside him.

"How old are you?" John asked.

"How old would you like me to be?"

“Enough not to go to jail”

“Calm down, John” said Elton next to him “Relax and enjoy, this one is on me”

The boy on top of John kissed him, and he didn't seem to object, because he corresponded with the same intensity.

Elton was, once again, alone ... surrounded by people.

He was fine, he was used to that, he didn't want to be with anyone, with any of the men who were there, much less with John ... there was only one person he wanted to be with.

He wasn't high enough, he still remembered.

He draw two lines before returning his attention to the boys who were on the table. John was already immersed in kisses and caresses beside him, totally relaxed. The folder with important papers was lying on the floor.

"Get out to one of the pool tables ... or on the floor, or wherever you want" said Elton "The sofa is mine."

The two boys dragged John to one of the pool tables, and now Elton had two beautiful movies simultaneously.

"Are you close, darling?" Elton asked, approaching the young men in front of him.

"Shit, yeah"

“I can tell, you look gorgeous”

"Kiss me" the boy demanded.

Elton came over and knelt beside him. His back was on the table, and his body moved to the rhythm of the movements caused by his partner.

The cocaine stuck in his body was more tempting than his lips. Elton licked his arm and the young man's shoulder, wiping the white dust, and only then kissed him.

Another person was calling his attention, the other young man stuck his body to his partner's and claimed the same from him.

"I also want a kiss" he asked among moans.

Of course Elton corresponded too, he looked so jealous, but the reality was that he did not want to participate, or interact, or touch them. He returned to the sofato enjoy the exact moment where both came in such a beautiful way.

His eyes shifted, and he could see John's elegant suit on the floor. His ex boyfriend was already lost between the other two bodies over the pool table.

"You're such a bitch, Reid!" he yelled

The only answer Elton received was John's middle finger that indicated he could fuck off. At that moment the two young men who just had sex returned with him, one on each side, they looked tired and satisfied.

"I love a good movie after sex" said one of them.

“Who’s the other guy?” asked the other “He’s hot”

“He’s my manager”

“Can we watch with you?”

“Of course, darling”

So many nights crying in rage at John's infidelities, and there he was now, with two young men he offered him.

He felt nothing.

However, when he thought of Bernie and his new wife on their honeymoon, he felt as if an elephant crushed his chest with his hoof, preventing him from breathing.

He took the bag of cocaine and breathed in a little more.

"He’s so beautiful" said one of the young men at his side.

"Go get me a glass of Whiskey"

He didn't need anyone praising John, he already knew it, he already knew him, he had already had it.

He smiled to see the position that John achieved, it was his favorite, he remembered. He liked to handle the situation, have everything under control, and he loved to be fucked for hours.

One of the boys was lying on the table, John was riding him, like the expert rider he have always been, and the other young man was behind John, masturbating him.

Sometimes he dreamed of him, sometimes he dreamed of what they could have been, but everything was an illusion. Both worked in business but not in a romantic relationship. 

John had yelled at him during an argument, he had yelled at him that he didn't love him because he have always loved someone else, and that the relationship didn't work because of Bernie Taupin's shadow between them.

He denied it, and shouted at him that the relationship didn't work because of his constant deceptions, cheating on him all the time.

They broke a mirror, they closed doors with hate, they cried, they screamed until their throat burned. John dragged him into the bathroom with the intention of putting him under the cold shower to calm him down, they struggled, and John hit him in the face, hard.

That was the end of everything.

No one knew business like John, despite what happened he took care of everything, took care of his interests and his money, he remained his maneger, but he could never return with him, even after his attempts to amend what happened.

"Have you ever fucked your manager?" Asked the young man with his glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What do you think?"

Elton smiled into the glass, John was already moaning like the bitch he was, he always liked sex, too much, much more than he did.

He was beautiful, indeed.  
_

He woke up alone in his bed, the sun coming through the window made his eyes burn, and he felt that his head was going to explode.

He took a shower and took some pain relievers, dressed and went down for breakfast ... or lunch, he really didn't know, he just wanted to eat.

"Morning" greeted John.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“You don’t fucking remember, right?”

“Kind of”

He poured himself some coffee and took John the roasted sandwich he was eating, he didn't want to make one, and it seemed his employees were missing.

"Where are the maids?" asked.

"Cleaning the place where you do your ... parties"

"Ah"

Elton continued with his breakfast ignoring John's penetrating gaze.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I had to pay your prostitutes"

"Well... you're my manager"

"Four, Elton ... you invited four male prostitutes from a random agency!"

"Five" corrected Elton "there were five boys, one was offended and left"

“What?”

“Yes, apparently I said something that offended him"

“This is so irresponsible Elton, they can talk to the press and…”

"And I said that Rod gave me the contact, it's a safe place, he also has parties with prostitutes from there"

“But they are women, Elton. The press doesn't care that Rod Steward has parties with girls! But you make them with men! ”

“Because I'm gay, John! I don’t give a shit anymore”

John stormed out of the house, angry and nervous, Elton continued to eat his breakfast and planned to go back to sleep very soon.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't sleep anymore.

He had an image in his head and could not erase it, he only thought of two blue eyes, two sweet, kind eyes that watched him.

Hetried to get distracted by ordering his records, composing some tune, talking on the phone with some of his friends ... but nothing could take those eyes off his head.

The night was approaching and the alcohol seemed not to be enoght. He felt miserable, Bernie didn't call, and the huge house was empty.

He took the card with the agency's phone and call.

"Do you want the same as yesterday?" Asked a voice behind the phone.

Elton felt a little disgusted, the way the voice asked that question sounded like he was ordering food or buying a product.

"No, I only want Hugh, only him"

"Very good, Sir"

He suddenly felt nervous. He ran to the kitchen and found that his maid left what he asked for, chicken with mashed potatoes.

"Perfect" he said.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower, put on perfume and dressed casually.

"Okey ... good" he said to himself, looking in the mirror.

He was really nervous and tried to suck some cocaine or take some painkillers ... but no, he wasn't going to do it, he wanted to be fine for Hugh.

But ... why?

He was doing something he never did, even when he was John's boyfriend. He set the table and placed the chicken in the center next to a bottle of wine. Just when he finished they let him know from the entrance that his guest have arrived.

He was breathing heavily, nervous, as if he was a teenager. Hugh entered his house and took out the little air he had, he looked dazzling.  
He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt that marked his body and a dark leather jacket.

"... Hi" Elton greeted.

"I hope you made me come here to pay mefor last night" Hugh said without turning.

"Sorry?"

“Money from last night”

Elton understood, Hugh was gone before John arrived, he didn't know that Hugh was there and hadn't paid him like the others.

“Although if you want you can match it with today, I have no problem" said Hugh, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, sorry… my manager was in charge of making the payments and you were already gone"

“Nevermind, let’s do this” said Hugh, taking off his jacket “Do you want a blowjob, or to fuck me, or what?”

Elton swallowed hard, Hugh's arms looked strong and soft, and he was about to tell him he wanted all that, in that order.

"Well ... actually ... I made you come to apologize" said Elton.

"Excuse me? Apologize?"

"I acted like an idiot last night, I didn't mean those things"

“It's ok… I guess”

“I asked my maid to make chicken. Maybe you would like to stay for dinner with me”

Elton could see how Hugh let his guard down. He looked surprised and a little flushed.

"Sure"

“Great!”

His hands were sweating and his heart was still pounding. He took a deep breath, abstinence was playing against him, he needed a line soon, maybe with wine he would calm down.

Hugh sat in front of him and smiled shyly ... shit! he was so beautiful.  
_

The wine bottle was already empty, neither have eaten much, although everything was delicious.

"Oh my God!" Hugh laughed. "And you haven’t noticed?"

"Of course not, he is married and has children"

"And what did you do?"

"I said yes, of course, I have nothing to lose."

"How was it?"

“Very passionate, but careful at the same time. He knew what he was doing”

Hugh grabbed the bottle of wine, but there was no more.

"I'll bring another one" said Elton.

"Eh ... better not" said Hugh, getting up "I think it's better for me to go"

"What? Why?"

“I have to go back to the rehab center early tomorrow”

Hugh told him that he was going to meetings to deal with his drug and alcohol addiction, and that the job he did was quick and easy money to pay for his treatment, because there were not many job options for addicts.

"I will go for your money"

Inside his room, Elton felt like crying. His hands were shaking when he put the money inside the envelope and had to work hard not to go to the bathroom and have a few lines.

"Elton" Hugh called from the door.

"Shit, you scared me"

"I'm sorry ... I don't want the money"

"Why not?, You need it"

“I know, but I don't care”

Elton approached him and extended the envelope.

"You need this, Hugh," he said. "You came here last night and today, it's your job"

“I came here last week too”

"Really?"

“You are never with us, you never touch us… I think you just want some company ”

“Just take the money, Hugh”

Hugh took the envelope, looked at it, but then dropped it on the floor, taking Elton's hand in his.

"Ask me to stay with you tonight" he said. "I don't care about the money."

Elton couldn't ask him, he couldn't talk, he felt so miserable that cut his breath off.

“What I told you yesterday is true” said Hugh, approaching “I'm only interested in one person in this room”

Elton felt too weak, but Hugh took him in his arms and kissed him softly but firmly.

It took him a few minutes to react, but when he felt Hugh's arms wrap around his waist and stick him to his body, he moved his body and bring his hands up to his head, entangling his fingers in the young man's black hair.

He did not remember being kissed so gently and carefully, it have been a long time since he felt desired.

It scared him.

"Wait" Elton said "Please, Hugh, stop"

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t want this, Hugh”

“What are you talking about?”

"A boy like you ..."

"Like me? ... what do you mean?" he asked, annoyed.

Elton was struck mentally by that comment, a comment he had not wanted to make, a comment that could be misunderstood.

"Like you ... young and beautiful, with someone like me, fat and bald"

"You're nothing like that! Why do you only look at the appearance?"

"Because that's the way the world is"

"Not my world"

Hugh approached and kissed him again, with a little more intensity this time.

Elton decided to stop thinking, his brain without substances was dangerous, but those kisses were having cocaine-like effects ... he could get used to it.

They ended up in bed between kisses, caresses and bites, soft moans filled the room, and soon the clothes fell one by one on the floor.

Generally it was him who took the reins during a sexual act, but there he was, under Hugh, writhing with the sensations that his lips caused him.

His tongue felt soft against him, his mouth firm and warm by his neck. He could only sigh and groan incoherences when he started to blow him, that boy knew what he was doing.

"Shit, shit ... stop" Elton warned "You'll make me come"

"Tell me what you want" said Hugh "I just want to make you feel good."

Fuck!, Elton thought, no one had ever asked him that.

"Your fingers" said Elton "Make me finish only with your fingers ... and kiss me, a lot"

"… Yes!"

He was not used to passivity, he did not like to be fucked, although he liked to play.

Hugh kissed him passionately and put one of his fingers inside him.

"Take a deep breath" said Hugh.

“I know, I like fingers”

"Okay then, here's another one"

"Mmm ... yes!"

His groan was stifled by another kiss, that was what he wanted and Hugh was fulfilling it perfectly.

Elton opened his legs more and flexed them, Hugh adjusted himself better to continue his movements.

"Shit, right there!" Elton almost shouted.

“You look so fucking beautiful”

“Don’t stop”

"I wish you could see yourself as I see you now"

“I'm so close”

"Touch yourself"

Elton didn't need Hugh to tell him, he took one of his hands up to his erection that looked like it was going to explode, and massaged a couple of times ... but then stopped.

"Stop" asked "Stop, stop it!"

“What’s wrong?” asked Hugh, surprised “What is it?”

“I want you to fuck me”

"Are you sure?"

“I've rarely been this sure… I want this, I want you”

“I want you too”

They kissed, and Elton felt full. He squeezed Hugh’s ass so he could feel him deeper, he wanted it to reach his heart.

"Do it slowly" Elton asked.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's not that ... I just want to feel you"

“Oh, Elton… so beautiful”

Hugh came out of his body almost completely, and then slowly got back in, watching Elton's flushed face, his mouth open and an expression of absolute satisfaction.

He did it again and again, accompanying his movements with kisses. Sometimes he believed that Elton have fallen asleep, but he was just a person enjoying himself completely, feeling every inch of him inside.

"Faster" Elton asked in a whisper.

“Look at me”

Elton opened his eyes, they were bright, but no tears on them. Hugh kissed him again and accelerated his movements until he exploded in his arms.  
_

Elton have not slept so calm for a long time. He woke up with his body relaxed, entangled with another, soft and warm.

He felt kisses on his cheek and neck, soft caresses on his back, he have forgotten how it felt to wake up like this.

"Good morning" Hugh said.

"Good morning"

"How do you feel?"

“Magnificent”

Hugh continued to distribute soft kisses, still asleep to move on to something more intense. It was so intimate that it made his heart racing.  
"I'm starving" said Elton.

"Shower first?"

"Mmm ... I like that idea even more"

Elton got out of bed and saw that the clock struck ten past seven in the morning.

"Oh my god" exclaimed "I haven’t got up so early in ages"

"Perfect" said Hugh. "That's how you take advantage of the day."

The shower was delicious, hot water and naughty hands on every corner of his body. Breakfast tasted much better that morning. He freed all its employees to go clean somewhere else in the house, and thus stay alone with Hugh preparing what they were going to eat.

"No!" Exclaimed Hugh, laughing "First you must put the water"

"I'm so stupid"

“You’re not stupid, you’re learning”

Elton looked at him, he was fascinated by that young man and his heart that was even more beautiful than his physical beauty.

Elton passed his arms behind his neck and kissed him, he wasn't going to keep restraining himself, and apparently Hugh wasn't either, because he corresponded with the same intensity.

“What is that smell?" Elton asked.

"Oh god! Toast!"

Hugh ran to the toaster and could see that they had completely burned.

"We are a disaster" he said.

"Maybe we should eat cereal" Elton proposed.

"Very good, Sir ... show me"

"I'm so good at this"

Hugh looked funny at Elton, who was trying to find a bowl in his own kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out milk to pour it and then the cereal.

"Here!" He said.

Hugh took it, still laughing and brought a spoonful to his mouth.

"Mmm ..." he mutter, making an exaggerated gesture. "This is so delicious."

"HA! I knew it"

"It's almost as delicious as you"

Elton pursed his lips, trying to restrain himself, but it was Hugh who set the bowl aside and kissed it against the refrigerator.

"Maybe I'll have you for breakfast" Hugh whispered, biting his lips.

"That would be cannibalism"

“It would be worth a try”

Hugh bit Elton's neck quite strongly, making him groan with a little pleasure and a little pain.

He didn't remember laughing so much so early in the morning.

Someone cleaning his throat interrupted the fun moment. 

"Am I interrupting?" He asked wryly.

John Reid's presence in the kitchen banished any kind of happiness in that place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous bitches the entire chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to PrincessMarion for this edit.
> 
> Remember that english is not my native lenguage, so be nice.

Elton suddenly felt nervous, and pushed Hugh away from his body, bringing one of his hands to his neck to wipe away the sweat.

"What do you want?" Elton asked annoyed.

“I need you to sign several papers, show you the list of dates for the next concerts, arrange the schedules for the next photo session, review the agenda with….”

"Ok, stop it, I got it"

"You're too busy, I'm leaving" said Hugh.

"I'm sorry"

“It's okay, it's your job”

"Oh, speaking of work" interrupted John "Elton already paid you?"

"What?"

“You know… for your services”

"John!" Elton shouted in shame.

"I wasn't doing any service here, sir" Hugh replied.

"Leave it Hugh, you don't need to explain anything to him" said Elton. "I'll accompany you."

They both passed by John's side, and Elton could swear that he felt sparks of hate between the two men.

He said goodbye to Hugh with a smile and a kiss, promising that they would see each other soon.

"You've made a fool of yourself" Elton told him when he returned to the kitchen.

“Now prostitutes are offended because they are offered money, that's new”

“You’re so rude”

"Isn't he the one you offended?"

"How do you know?"

"I know everything"

"Whatever"

"You have a full day today" said John, changing the subject. "It's good that you’re up early ... and sober."

Elton decided not to respond to that provocation, and concentrate on signing the papers ... and on that soft pain that had remained in his neck.  
_

The day was longer than he expected, the photos took longer to make, and John had planned a quick interview with a magazine.  
The way back home was silent, John kept checking some papers and Elton moved awkwardly and impatiently.

"Could you go faster, Denise?" he asked.

"You know..." John said. "I have no plans to die today."

"We're not going to die, I just asked him to go faster"

"May I know why is the rush?"

"No, You can not"

John suppressed the urge to hit him and turned his attention to the papers.

When the car stopped at the door of his mansion, Elton ran down and climbed the stairs jumping up two steps to his room. He looked in the little silver box by the bed and took out the agency card.

"This is Elton John, and I want Hugh right now" he said.

"Oh ... I'm so sorry, Mr. John" replied on the other side "Hugh had already scheduled an important event for today"

"What?"

“We have other young men that…”

"I don't want any other young men, I want Hugh"

"I'm so sorry, he’s already gone and ..."

"Where did he go? I want you to call him and tell him to come back"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

“Where is he?”

"We can't give that information, sir."

Elton cut the phone angrily, shaking and feling like crying.

He looked at the door and saw John watching him, serious and with superiority.

"He’s a prostitute" he said. "What did you expect?"

Elton stood and closed the door in his face, then took his silver box and threw it against one of the mirrors in the room, breaking it instantly.

"Fuck!" he screamed.

His chest ached, the thought of some rich and perverted old man touching Hugh was stirring his guts.

Where was the cocaine? It was the only thing that would never leave him.  
_

John ran a hand over his face, tired. He should be sleeping, but he wanted to finish writing that contract.

Elton entered his office like an animal.

"It's all your fault!" he said, angry.

"What are you talking about, Elton?"

“You… forced me to give that interview and we got late”

“That interview was necessary”

"That interview was bullshit!" He shouted "Hugh would be here now"

"Oh ... it's for the prostitute"

"Don't call him that!" he shouted, punching on the table.

John stood up and faced him, he had done it many times with Elton in that state, he could still see the white dust in his nose.

"Look at you ... the great Elton John" he said, almost disgustingly "Pinning for a prostitute"

Elton challenged him with his eyes, but he couldn't hide the pain and anguish.

"Are you roasted by the prostitute or by Bernie?" Asked John.

"What does Bernie have to do with all this?"

"Bernie always has to do with everything"

“That’s not true”

“In fact I think he was the main reason why you and I broke up”

"You and I broke up because you are unable to keep your cock inside your pants!"

"You too"

"And because you hit me in the face"

“I already apologized for that”

"You did not"

"I didn't do it?" He asked, doubting "Well, I will do it now ..."

John approached Elton and stroked his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Too late"

"It is never too late"

John tried to kiss him, but Elton pushed him and stepped away from him.

"I'm not that desperate, thanks"

"You're ... you're desperate for love, for being loved" he said, getting closer "You're desperate for kisses and hugs ... those like I used to give you"

“Get out”

"Don't you miss me, Elton?" He asked, cornering him against his desk. "Don't you miss me like I miss you?"

"You don't miss me, liar"

"Look me in the eyes ... look at me and tell me I'm lying"

Elton did, and he didn't know if it was the amount of chemicals in his blood, but he saw a gleam of pain in his blue eyes.

"You know I still love you, Elton" he said.

John tried to kiss him, and the soft touch of his lips caused electricity in Elton.

"No, John"

"Yes, I know you want this too" he said, hugging him tightly around his waist. "I'm desperate to kiss you again"

The devil lived in John Reid's kisses, and for all the demons that had missed him. His strong hands on the back of his neck, and his ravenous mouth, devouring his lips. He could barely keep up with the rhythm.

"Enough" Elton said, agitated, that kiss stole all his air. "This is getting out of hands."

“Yes… that's how we both like it. To lose control"

“We used to lose control”

That was getting hot, and they didn't know if they were going to be able to turn it off.

"We lost our heads for each other" John recalled.

“We’re crazy”

“We fucking are”

And that was it, any rational thought disappeared completely. They joined again in a desperate kiss, recovering the lost years, rekindling a fire that had been left in ashes, remembering the other's contact and softness.

They had lost control once again.

John sat on the important papers on his desk and circled Elton around his waist with his legs.

The clothes seemed to burn, and quickly they were on the floor, one by one, torn, broken and wrinkled.

"I can taste blood" said Elton "You hurt me"

"Maybe it's mine" John replied. "I don't care."

Elton turned him and rubbed against his back.

"Fuck me" John demanded “Fuck me hard!”

"Who is the prostitute now?" Elton whispered in his ear "You are a prostitute John, and you like it so much you don't even charge for it"

He tilted him on the desk without being careful, causing him to bang his face against the wood. He put two fingers in his mouth to soak them with his saliva, and introduced them into John.

John wrinkled some of the papers with his hand, Elton went in fast and without a warning, but he still liked.

"Bloody Hell!" John shouted.

"Listen to that dirty mouth" said Elton, leaning over him. "I should wipe it with your millionaire suit"

Elton accelerated the movements of his hand, sticking and pulling his fingers at high speed, without thinking if he was hurting John ... probably he wasn’t anyway.

“I love your fingers… Piano man” said John.

“When I play the piano I will remember where I put my fingers”

“Just fuck me already. Hard”

"I remember how you like it"

Elton turned John and sat down again on the desk, opening his legs around Elton's waist, which guided his erection to his entrance.

He was beautiful, the way he tilted his head back and bit his lower lip while smiling. His skin barely flushed with a soft glow, he had the most beautiful skin he have ever felt.

"Yes ..." groaned "Elton ... I've really missed you"

“You’re beautiful”

"Move"

Elton made it strong and deep, filling the place with groans and the noise of their bodies colliding.

"Keep doing that" said John, agitated "... but harder"

Elton laughed and kissed him, it seemed that time have not passed, it seemed that they returned to their golden years, it seemed that fights, deceptions and violent arguments have never happened.

"Hard, Elton" begged.

He pushed John, making his back stay on the table and brought his legs to his shoulders, watching him from above as he writhed on those important contracts he have not signed yet.

"I'm giving you hard, bitch"

“Who do you call a bitch?"

Laughter was added to the noise of flesh, they used to laugh a lot just a couple of years ago. Elton leaned over him and kissed him passionately; accelerating his movements and hearing the wood cracking beneath them.

"Come for me, come on" Elton demanded.

That was the moment he loved most about John, when he was vulnerable, when he wasn't in control, when he melted under his touch.

“I did miss you” Elton confessed.

His head was spinning and his legs were shaking. He found comfort on John's agitated chest, and his soft hands in his hair made him forget.  
_

Every muscle in his body was killing him, going down the stairs hurt like hell.

"Coffee, please!" He shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Right away, Mr. Reid" replied one of the maids.

It was best way to calm down and breathe deeply, the smell of coffee helped him return to reality and understand that he should do all the contracts again ... but he did not regret the great shag he had with Elton.

"Mr. Reid?" One of the employees called.

“Yes?”

“A man wishes to see Mr. John"

"A man?, who?"

"He said his name is Hugh, and that he knows Mr. John"

John was surprised at first, he was a bold prostitute to go to the mansion and ask to see Elton John as if he was a child looking for his friend to go to school.

"I'll take care of him" he said.

He could understand why Elton liked him so much, the boy was beautiful. He was standing in the middle of the room, watching the luxury around him.

"Can I help you?" John asked.

Hugh turned around and John saw that he was holding a red rose, he recognized it as they abounded in the garden, he probably took it on the way to the entrance.

"I'd like to see Elton" he said shyly.

“Many people would like to see Elton”

"That's what the concerts are for"

John smiled; the prostitute was beautiful and smart.

"He's sleeping" he reported "But I can give him any message you want"

"I'd rather talk to him myself"

"And that rose is for him?" He asked, approaching.

"…Yes"

"I understand that with what you earn as a prostitute you cannot buy something better to impress Elton John" he said arrogantly. "But I suppose the intention is important"

"Let him decide what is important"

"Do you really think you have a chance with Elton John?"

Hugh decided to look at the floor, not knowing exactly what to answer, of course he did not plan to have a chance with one of the biggest stars in the world, but a man could always dream when he felt something beautiful in his heart.

He didn't think anyone like John Reid understood that.

"I just want to talk to him" he said.

“He had a very busy day yesterday… and night too”

"I can imagine"

"In a couple of weeks he has a two-months tour in America and Canada" he said. "Then he returns to London for a couple of shows, and continues to Latin America"

“Oh wow… that’s a lot”

"That's Elton John ... not many people can keep up with his life, they stay on the road, or Elton simply leaves them on the road"

The message was being very clear, and Hugh no longer wanted to face that man who was cruelly telling him many truths that he preferred to ignore.

"I think I'll be better off" said Hugh.

"I think it will be the best"

He turned to the door, still holding the rose in his hand, when he finally heard the voice he have longed for.

“Hugh?”

He turned and could see Elton coming down that huge staircase with a robe that could surely cost the same as his rented apartment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"I came to see you, but your ... manager, told me you were sleeping"

"That's true, but I'm awake now"

"Just in time"

He gave John Reid a challenging look, who held it the same way. Fate could be a bitch sometimes.

"What are you doing with that rose?" He asked.

“I cut it for you”

Elton took it in his hands, and once again Hugh made him feel loved and desired.

He kissed him, and he didn't care that John was there, he needed to do it, and he was reciprocated in the same way.

"It’s beautiful"

"I know, it made me think of you"

"Oh for the love of God!" said John, interrupting. "I'll be in my office fixing some papers ... those papers you have to sign Elton, remember?"

"I remember"

“It's good that you remember it as much as I do. You couldn't sign them last night… too busy ”

John left the place and Elton had to look away from Hugh, the atmosphere started to feel tense and suffocating.  
_

Elton entered his room but immediately closed the door, he forgot the destruction that the previous night left.

"We better go somewhere else" he said.

"What happened?" Asked Hugh.

"Nothing ... they are cleaning"

Elton took Hugh by the hand and led him to another room, the one where Bernie used to stay ... but Bernie wasn't there, and not even Hugh's warm skin wrapping his hand could keep his heart from shrinking in pain.

"What a pleasant surprise that you came" said Elton, putting the rose in a glass with water.

“The agency told me you called last night and you sounded very upset”

"Oh… yeah"

Elton sat next to Hugh at the end of the bed and took him from the hand.

"I hate your job" he said "I hate to think that another man can have you"

"It's just a temporary thing," Hugh replied. "When I got here I couldn't find a job, and it was my only option."

"I will pay for your treatment"

"No, I don't want that."

"Well ... and how about if I get a job for you?"

"What kind of job?"

“A decent one, in the study maybe, or as a secretary”

"I don't know, Elton"

"Please, Hugh" Elton asked, getting closer. "Last night I almost went crazy thinking about what you could be doing."

"Nothing happened" Hugh confessed "He just wanted my company for a party. I sat beside him dying of boredom”

“Really?”

“Really, really”

Hugh kissed him and Elton felt his soul re-enter his body. But nevertheless there was something that still disturbed him, and it was the fact that he did many things the night before, and wanted to be honest with Hugh.

"Hugh, wait" he asked, pulling away.

"What is it?"

"Last night ... John and I had sex"

"Do you sleep with your manager?"

"Well, he ... was my boyfriend for a while, and sometimes we have these ... encounters"

"I get it"

“It will not happen again. I wanted to be honest with you ”

“Elton, you and I are not a couple, you can do whatever you want”

"But I would like ... to be something more"

“What?”

“I would like to be something else with you. I really like you Hugh”

Hugh was slow to respond, and Elton felt stupid.

"Well?" He asked.

Hugh kissed him hard, causing his body to fall on the bed. His skin reacted instinctively; he wanted to feel more, and corresponded with the same passion.

He groaned when he felt Hugh's teeth dig into his neck, while his hands opened his robe in despair.

He was already hard when Hugh got to where he wanted to go and put it all in his mouth.

"Mmm ... fuck!" Elton moaned, wrinkling the sheet under him.

The boy knew what he was doing, and he was enjoying it while trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't finish fast.

Suddenly he could see the reflection of a person through the mirror in front of the door. He brought a hand to Hugh's head so he wouldn't get up, and he could see that John was watching the situation with a smile.

He was capable of everything, Elton knew, he wasn't going to leave him alone and he wasn't going to get up to throw him out. He could stay there as long as he didn't interrupt… besides, it excited him to know he was looking at them. 

He groaned louder and looked back at Hugh who ignored John's presence.

Hugh reached out and took Elton's neck with his hand, squeezing a little. Elton caught one of his fingers with his mouth and looked at John's reflection in the mirror, still smiling.

"Shit, I'm coming!" He warned.

Hugh did not turn away, and continued until Elton finished inside his mouth. Agitated and relaxed he looked back at the mirror, but John was no longer there.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Elton asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes ... totally yes"

"Yes!"

Elton kissed him and hugged him on his still agitated body, laying his head on his chest, where his heart was still beating with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to show up!!

Elton wanted to wake up like this every day of his life.

A beautiful man in his arms, caresses and soft kisses to help him open his eyes. Caresses and soft kisses that intensified and ended in a delicious sex session before breakfast.

"Elton, I'm coming" Hugh warned.

“I know, I can feel you”

Elton hugged him harder and accelerated the pace, enjoying Hugh's orgasm more than his own.

"Shit, that felt good," said Hugh. "I prefer when you fuck me"

“You're so needy. I'm going to have to clone myself”

“ I love a good threesome”

Elton laughed and prepared to start the day, since Hugh was with him he no longer felt the need to have several lines of cocaine for breakfast.  
_

Elton entered John's office on Rocket Records and cut off the call he was answering.

"That was an important call, idiot" he said, surprised.

"You'll call again" he replied "I need you to do something important for me"

"Anything"

John used a tone that made him feel cold coming down his back. Hestood up and walked to him, his perfume made him drunk more than whiskey.

"I need Hugh to have a decent job here."

"Ohh" he said mockingly "You want to save the prostitute from his miserable life."

"He's my boyfriend, and I want to help him"

"Your boyfriend?" He said, getting closer. "That's bad news."

"Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because I want you to be happy with me"

“You had your chance, and you made me miserable, you cheated on me, you hit me”

"You didn't think about that the other night"

“It was just a shagg, John”

“A fucking amazing shagg”

John moved closer and tried to take him by the waist, but Elton pushed him away.

"Get something for Hugh" he said again "For me"

"I'll try"

"No, John! Do it"

"Okay ... you get bossy and it turns me on"

“You’re disgusting” said Elton, moving further away.

"Why do you say something like that?"

"You spied on us having sex"

"You weren't having sex, he was giving you a blowjob ... and I couldn't help it"

"You are capable of everything"

"I thought you already knew that" he said, approaching him again.

Elton turned and left as quickly as possible, if he stayed he would fall back into John's seduction.  
_

Elton was appearing in Top of the Pops that day, and Hugh was going with him for the first time.

Hugh was officially one of the new secretaries at Rocket Records, doing office work, sorting papers, answering the phone and carrying messages to the other companies that worked together.

He was also officially Elton John's new boyfriend, although that was a secret, no one should know, only a few people, including John Reid, of course.

"How does it feel to be the rock star’s new boyfriend?" John asked beside him while Elton filmed for the show.

"I’m really happy" he replied "But it's not because he’s a rock star"

"You don't fool me, boy," he said, menacingly. "You would have never looked at little Reggie."

"You can't see beyond the physical" Hugh said, facing him. "I feel sorry for you."

He didn't want to stay close to that man, he seemed despicable, even with that suit, those blue eyes, and those beautiful features.

Physical beauty was nothing if inside you were a bloody cunt.

Being someone's famous boyfriend was very lonely. Hugh had to wait with other people in the studio he barely knew while watching Elton take pictures and give interviews. John Reid was always close and it seemed that minute after minute he pushed him further away from his side.

But everything felt worse when they moved to a luxurious place where a party would take place. He couldn't even travel in the same car as Elton and, when he entered, the first thing he was offered was alcohol.

"No, thanks" he said kindly, and felt his hands shaking.

The music was playing very loudly, there was little light and many people. The atmosphere resembled what he so much wanted to leave.  
He wanted to run away.

Elton arrived, finally. He held a drink in his hand and had a beautiful smile on his face, although his eyes looked tired.

"Hello, beautiful" he greeted him with a quick kiss.

“You were fantastic”

"That was because I knew you were looking at me."

Hugh smiled at him, but his good humor died when he saw John Reid behind Elton.

"I don't want any photos" he said seriously. "I'm not going to cover another scandal."

"Fuck off" Elton told him.

“You have been warned”

Elton looked at him again and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

Hugh was about to say yes, take him by the hand and join the others on the dance floor, but John Reid interrupted again.

"Elton" called "there are some peoplefrom EMI here and you better talk to them"

His eyes became even more opaque, even more tired, and his features contracted in a gesture full of pain.

"Sorry, Hugh," he apologized. "This is important, it will only be a few minutes."

Hugh understood ... but the minutes transformed into half an hour, and then an entire hour, and all the people around him were too drunk.  
Alcohol and drugs passed in front of his nose, and he felt he could not breathe.

He saw Elton, he was on the dance floor with John Reid and two other men, laughing at something he couldn't hear. Hugh could see how Elton was leaning over John Reid's hand, which seemed to cover him with his body, protecting him.

They were very close, too.

Elton said goodbye to the men and returned to his side, much happier than when he was gone.

"Now" he said "Are we going to dance?"

"Can't we go to your house?"

"Why?"

"Elton" he said, taking his hand. "I'm really trying to get out of everything that is in here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need drugs or alcohol in my life"

"I don’t need them either"

"Elton ... I just saw you with your manager, I know you're high"

"Oh honey, we're at a party, it's just for fun"

“It's not fun, Elton… let's go home”

"But ..."

The conversation was interrupted again by John Reid.

"Elton" He called "There is someone very special who wants to meet you"

They both turned ready to insult him, but they were frozen when they saw Alain Delon, the damn and sexy Alain Delon.

"Hello Elton" greeting with an erotic French accent "I’m a big fan"

Hugh thought he could have an orgasm just by looking him in the eye ... Elton might have had two already.

He shook his hand and turned away from him ... again.

Hugh could see photos taken and talked nearby, laughing, flirting.

What chances would he have against Alain Delon?

If Elton wanted to sleep with him that night, he would understand.

“Would you like a drink, sir?" asked a beautiful young man.

"No thanks"

He had to get out of there, he didn't want to leave without telling Elton, but he was surrounded by journalists and couldn't see him because of the number of photographic flashes.

He ran to the bathroom and locked himself there.  
-

The sweat and the tremors were normal, it was abstinence. He would definitely work a lot in rehab over that night.

He smiled alone, he was proud of him.

"Hugh!" A voice shouted from outside

"I'm here" he answered opening the door.

"Hugh!" Said Elton, relieved "I thought you were gone."

"I wouldn't leave without you"

Elton threw himself on his body and hugged him tight.

"Are you okay?" Hugh asked.

“Just a little dizzy”

Hugh knew that Elton was drunk and high, he was in the same state many times.

“Let’s go home, Elton”

“Yes, let’s go”

They hugged and left the place, no matter the journalists, the flashes or the people, Hugh knew he had to contain Elton who was already shaking.

"Where the fuck is Denise?!" Elton shouted.

"I'll go find him"

"No, don't leave me alone"

Just then the driver, Denise, appeared running and agitated with a camera in his hand.

"Where the hell were you, Denise?" Elton asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elton." He apologized. "But they told me that Alain Delon was at the party."

“Oh God”

“I couldn't resist, what a dish!"

“Just take us home”

“Yes, of course”

Hugh could breathe with relief when they left the place, Elton lay on his shoulder and he smiled looking out the window.

"Could you take a picture with Alain?" Elton asked.

"Oh yes, he was so kind" Denise replied.

"Yes, he is ... he was a little drunk"

“Look who’s talking” said Hugh.

"I'm just drunk of you, baby" he said, kissing him.

"Elton!" He said in a whisper, surprised.

"Oh, don't worry, Hugh" Denise said. "I've seen it all."

"You fucking like it" said Elton.

"I'm blind, deaf and dumb ... but shit I enjoy"

"Naughty Denise"

Elton brought one of his hands to Hugh's crotch and caught his lips in a firm, juicy kiss.

"Elton, no" he said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about him," said Elton. "I'm sure he'll tell every detail to my manager"

"Do you think, Elton?" Denise asked mischievously.

"Oh ... I want you to do it"

"Your wishes are orders, sir"

Elton laughed and turned his attention to Hugh, who still didn't understand what was happening, but it seemed sexy and hot ... and if John Reid was going to know it, it excited him much more.

He wanted to kiss him, but Elton left him wanting more, because he sank between his legs and brought his erection to his mouth.

He could see that Denise was looking at them in the mirror, and he had to smile, he wanted John Reid to find out every detail.

He brought his hand to Elton's head and stroked his soft, fine hair, it felt so good.

"Oh, Elton" he sighed.

Elton raised both arms and took him by the shoulders. It felt sogood, but Hugh needed to have him closer.

Hugh made Elton sit on him, with each leg to the side of his hip. God bless that big and elegant car.

He kissed him with the desire he have been holding, and all his senses concentrated on that tongue fighting with his.

They were touching each other like two damn exhibitionist teenagers, and Hugh thought that Elton changed in a wonderful way when he was drunk.

"I'm close" Elton said.

Hugh felt in love.

“Do it, my love”

Elton did it, wrapped in his arms and kissing his lips, it was quick, but he understood that alcohol had that effect.

Hugh helped him a little and finished too, but Elton was falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, beautiful" he said "We're about to arrive."

"I want to sleep in your arms"

“Always, my love, but in your comfortable bed, not here”

"Do you want a handkerchief, Hugh?" The driver asked.

He had forgotten that he was there.

"Yes, thank you"

They finally arrived, and Hugh had to carry Elton on his back through the extensive garden.

"You called me my love" he said.

"I know" Hugh replied.

"Do you love me?"

Hugh couldn't run away from that question, and stopped right at the luxurious entrance of the mansion. He lowered Elton from his back, carefully, and faced him.

"Could you believe someone fell in love in two weeks?" Hugh asked.

"Yes ... I think someone can fall in love in one night"

“I do, Elton… I love you”

“Shit, Hugh. Me too"

That kiss was different, it felt like a first kiss, it all started again, differently ... better.

The door opened, they could hear it, but neither of them cared, it was surely one of the maids.

"Elton?"

That voice ... Elton turned away from Hugh and looked to the side.

"Bernie?"

His heart shrunk with fear and anguish ... his best friend was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find love... and your real love comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to PrincessMarion for edit this chapter.

Bernie's hands were shaking when he put the glass with whiskey on the table.

“What do you mean you’re getting a divorce?” Elton said, still surprised.

“What you heard, Elton. We are going to divorce”

"But ... but you got married less than a month ago"

"Yes well ... things changed on the honeymoon, she changed"

"Didn't you know her when you married her?" said Hugh.

Elton and Bernie looked at him strangely, what kind of question was that?

"What was your name again?" Bernie asked.

"Hugh, I'm Elton's boyfriend"

"Is he, Elton?"

“Yes” responded with a smile.

"He's not a minor, right?”

"No, Bernie!"

In that moment, John Reid entered the mansion and slammed the door behind him, he looked furious and drunk.

"How dare you leave the party like that!?" screamed.

"Oh, the bitch is back" said Bernie.

"Oh hi, Bernie ... the same to you” responded "The EMI people were there and they had the contract ..."

“Can you lower your voice? Hugh asked.

"Don't get into this, hooker!"

"Hey!" Elton shout.

Hugh suddenly stood up, ready to attack John.

"Stop, stop please" Elton begged.

Bernie helped his friend separate the other two men who looked at each other with hate.

"I'm getting a divorce, John" Bernie said. "And I'm not going to give her a penny, so get to work!"

“What the fuck, Taupin!” He said "You got married about a month ago"

“Shit happens”

John Reid adjusted his hair and suit before climbing the stairs without looking back.

"Sorry about that" Hugh apologized.

"It's fine" said Elton. "Can you go to the bedroom while I talk to Bernie?"

"Sure"

Hugh kissed Elton on the lips without caring that his friend was there crying for a divorce.

"He's nice" Bernie said.

"He is ...yes"

"Why did John call him a hooker?"

"Well ... he's one of the guys I used to call to make ... parties, you know?"

"Be careful, Elton"

“He’s different”

“Anyway, you should…”

“Let’s talk about you, okay?” he said, firm, changing the subject “Your room, you can sleep in your room and stay as long as you want”

"Thanks, brother"

"Anytime"  
_

Elton couldn't sleep, couldn't even have sex with his boyfriend either, which was what he wanted to do when he got home.

Bernie returned to his life, Bernie was single again; Bernie was at home, alone in the next room.

Hugh was sleeping beside him, and Elton left the room without disturbing him.

He knocked on the wooden door twice, but got no response. He opened carefully and saw that Bernie was at the window smoking a cigarette, looking towards the large park.

"You cannot sleep?" Elton told him.

"Many nights I can't do it"

"I'm so sorry, Bernie"

His friend looked at him, his eyes were still red and swollen. He threw the cigarette through the window and approached him.

Bernie hugged him and cried again, Elton held him patiently in his arms, feeling his tears soak his neck.

"Why didn’t you call me?" Elton asked.

"All we did was fight" Bernie said. "I used to leave the hotel and come back late to not talk to her"

"Oh, Bernie"

"That was not love, you know?" Bernie said, looking into his eyes. "It was all an illusion."

"I know how you feel"

Elton wiped his friend's tears, and he was so intimate and calm. Bernie smiled during the contact and was able to relax a little.

"You left your boyfriend alone" he said.

"He is sleeping"

"I'm so glad you could find someone, Elton"

“Everything was so fast, we are still getting to know each other”

“I like him better than Reid”

"Try to sleep" said Elton, smiling.

He turned his back and took a deep breath, trying to loose the knot in his chest.

"Elton ..." he called.

"Yes?"

"Could you ... I mean, if your boyfriend is sleeping, could you stay a little longer?"

How could he refuse? How could he say no to Bernie in that state? How could he refuse to Bernie?

He couldn’t.

“Of course”  
_

Hugh woke up in the middle of an empty bed.

"Elton?" he called.

His boyfriend was not in the room, so Hugh decided to get ready and go looking for him.

"Good morning" He greeted when he entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi, young man" replied a small woman who reminded him of his grandmother.

"Is Elton around here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't seen Mr. John yet"

Hugh gave her a smile and decided to look for him in that huge mansion.

He started on the ground floor, knocking on door by door before opening ... until he opened the wrong one.

“What the hell do you want?” John Reid asked in a bad mood.

The room seemed to be his office.

"Sorry" said "I was looking for Elton"

"Did you lose your boyfriend?"

"Anyway"

"I can tell you where he is"

"Do you know where he is?"

"I have an idea"

Hugh looked at him suspiciously; there was something strange about John Reid. He was a beautiful and seductive creature, powerful and dangerous. He wanted to kiss him, but he also wanted to run as far away from him as possible.

"Follow me" he said.

Hugh followed John Reid through the halls, he could tell how the man knew the mansion as the palm of his hand, and for the first time he wondered if the room he shared with Elton was the same Elton and John shared during their relation.

"Are you ready" the man asked.

"What do you mean?"

They were in the second floor, right next to the main bedroom.

"Surely Elton is in there" he said confidently. "Go, take a look."

Hugh had no idea what was going on, he had no idea what he could find in that room.

He wanted to find Elton.

He opened the door slowly and put his head in, the room was quite dark but he could see well. He ventured and walked a few steps, the place reeked of tobacco.

When he looked at the bed his heart fell to the floor. Elton was lying next to Bernie, both dressed, face to face ... close, so close that their foreheads were almost touching, and surely their breaths were mixing.

There was nothing sexual there ... it was something powerfully intimate.

He would never have that intimacy with Elton.

He left feeling like he was drowning. John Reid was waiting for him leaning against the wall with a strange smile on his face; he didn't seem to be mocking him.

"He will never love you like he loves Bernie" he said. "Believe me, boy. I know"

The worst part was that he believed him.  
_

That day he have been very productive in his meeting at the rehabilitation center. He stayed late helping to tidy up the hall, trying to delay the return to the mansion. For some strange reason he did not want to return, but at the same time his chest ached, anxious to see Elton.

However, when he arrived, Elton was not there. Instead, Denise, the driver, was waiting to take him to a party.

"A party?" he ask, confused.

"Yes, Elton has finished the album and all the dates of the tour are already out" he explained "That must be celebrated"

But Hugh couldn't find a reason to celebrate. He understood that Elton worked very hard on that record, but he also understood that a tour meant months of absence, months away from him, and months without seeing him.

However, he got into the car, and there were some flowers and some chocolates waiting for him. 

He smiled.

He was crazy about that man.

The party was not like the previous one, this one was much bigger and scandalous. The first thing he saw was Elton jumping on a piano with Bernie, and he didn't need to get closer to notice that he was completely drunk ... and maybe more.

Alcohol and drugs flowed through every corner, and he could see John Reid in a corner with a beautiful blond man, speaking very close to each other.

Hugh started walking until he finally arrived near Elton.

"Hugh! Baby!" he shouted when he saw him.

Elton got off the piano and kissed him hard. Hugh let himself be kissed, he missed him, and apparently they didn't have to be hiding that night.

"I've missed you, Elton"

"Oh, beautiful, me too"

Hugh couldn't feel what Elton was saying, he didn't seem to be missing him.

"Gentlemen" interrupted a man holding a camera "May I have a photo?"

Both were ready to pose in front of the lens, but were interrupted by a certain manager.

"No!" John shouts, putting one of his hands in front of the camera "I specifically asked that no photos be taken"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Reid"

"Not enough"

John Reid made a hand gesture, and a few seconds later some men were taking the photographer out of the party. Elton didn't seem to care about the violent situation, and when he looked at him... he was close to Bernie.

It seemed he was crying again, and Elton was trying to comfort him uselessly.

John Reid looked at him, there was a warning gesture and a sad look that he composed immediately behind his cold and beautiful facade.

Elton would never love him.

What the hell was he doing there?, surrounded by everything that hurt him, even Elton.

He said nothing this time, he simply held back the tears that threatened to fall and left without saying goodbye.  
_

It was a good idea not to have left the department at all, something inside him always told him that things with a world rock star would not last long enough.

His mattress on the dirty wooden floor was so different from Elton's ostentatious bed, with his silk sheets and his pungent smell.

His little home could enter Elton's room about four times, he lacked furniture, the walls were dirty and it was cold. He would never imagine Elton in such a place, it would be like a beautiful flower that grew in a dirty swamp.

He wasn't going to sleep, he was sure of that, so he went to the kitchen to make tea. He never thought that his heart could hurt like that.  
Suddenly, there were three impatient knocks on the door and, when he opened, he found Elton's disoriented and scared figure.

"What the hell?" said Hugh.

Elton entered his apartment without asking permission.

"Why did you leave the party?" he asked.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Well ... Denise followed you once"

"What?"

“I'm not even sorry, you know. You are my boyfriend and you didn't want to tell me where you live, there was no way to contact you other than calling that damn agency”

Hugh was going to answer, but he watched as Elton looked around with a bit of ... disgust?, pity?

"I didn't want you to see how I live" Hugh said sincerely.

"But you don't live here" Elton replied. "You live in a mansion with me."

“Elton… I don't feel comfortable in that mansion”

"You should get used to it, honey ... ‘cos I plan to have you very close" he said, approaching.

"How?" he asked, turning away “You are working all the time, recording, touring, giving interviews… with Bernie”

"Well…. Bernie is going through a delicate moment now… ”

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly.

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Elton"

“No! It's not simple, Hugh. What the hell are you talking about?”

“I saw the way you look at him"

"He is my best friend, my brother, and yes ... I love him, but not as I love you"

“I'm just… so head over heels for you”

Elton's face transformed. There was a burning desire in his bright eyes. Hugh knew he was drunk, he could smell the expensive liquor from his mouth, and he wanted to try it, abstinence was killing him.

He couldn't drink alcohol, but he could try it again from Elton's mouth.

Elton was his new addiction.

"Say that again" Elton told him, getting closer.

“I'm head over fucking heels for you”

Elton threw himself on Hugh and the kiss was hungry from the start.

Hugh held him tightly from the waist, Elton played with his hair, they needed to get inside the other's body, they needed to breathe.

"You taste delicious" Hugh said.

“It's Dalmore”

Hugh knew that whiskey, but he never tried it because it was one of the most expensive drinks in the world. Elton could give him a bottle of Dalmore every day of his life, but he didn't want it, Hugh just wanted him.

"I meant you, not the whiskey"

"You drive me crazy"

Elton kissed him again with passion, and they both fell on the old mattress.

"Wait, no" Hugh said.

"What happens now?"

“This is not a place for you, Elton”

"Oh, shut up" replied "My place is where you are"

Hugh couldn't say anything else, Elton was on him, kissing him, leaving him breathless and without clothes.

"Come on" Hugh asked, impatiently.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

“All the time”

He had had many men inside his body, but none felt like Elton. He was perfect for his body, for him.

Elton made him feel like nobody else.

"Deeper" Hugh asked.

Elton carried his legs on his shoulders and leaned his body forward until he kissed him, accelerating his movements.

"I can feel you so inside of me" Hugh said, agitated.

“You're going to make me come" he warned "I'm so close"

"Do it ... do it, come on" moaned "I want to see you"

"Fuck, Hugh!"

The sound of their bodies colliding echoed in the small apartment and mixed with the groans, enhancing the pleasurable end.

The sex was amazing, no doubt.  
_

It was so cold.

Elton hugged the hot body beside him, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm cold" he said, still sleepy.

“This is a cold place”

Hugh got up and pulled a thick blanket from the closet.

"Come back to bed" said Elton, covering himself.

"I'm going to make you a coffee"

Elton couldn't resist seeing Hugh naked and away from him, so he wrapped himself in the blanket and went to the part where the kitchen was.

"You don’t have cold?" he asked, hugging him with the blanket.

"I am more used to it than you"

"I have a better idea to warm up than drink coffee" said Elton.

"I'm sure you have it" replied "But we could use a coffee too"

Elton returned to the mattress, and minutes later Hugh arrived with two cups of coffee.

"This is so much fun" Elton said.

“What do you mean”

"All this, I mean ... the little apartment, the mattress on the floor ... the cold"

Elton's smile was completely erased when he saw how Hugh was looking at him: confused and a little angry.

"Do you realize that this is my life?" asked in a sad tone. 

Elton didn't know what to answer, but he suspected he had screwed up.

"Living like this is not fun" Hugh continued. "Although it seems that it is for someone rich and famous"

"Hugh, I'm sorry ... I never wanted ..."

“We’re so different, Elton”

"No, that's not true. It's just that… I have a different job”

"A different job? ... you're a damn world rock star that comes to my house smelling like the most expensive whiskey in the world"

“I don't understand, Hugh ... you are my boyfriend and I accept you as you are"

"That's not true, Elton" he said, stopping. "Since you met me, you've wanted to change me."

“I wanted to help you, not change you” 

Elton walked to him and hugged him, dropping the blanket to the floor, he just wanted to feel Hugh's warmth.

"I want you to accompany me on the tour" Elton confessed.

"The whole tour with you?"

"Well ... yeah"

Hugh turned away from him and began dressing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hugh?" Elton asked.

Elton was starting to feel furious and sad, it wasn't a good combination in him, so he also started dressing.

"You ask me to go where everything hurts me is ... and you too"

"Music does not hurt"

"I'm not talking about music, Elton ... I'm talking about alcohol, drugs and easy sex"

"It's not something I can handle"

"No, you clearly don't handle it, Elton, because you have problems with all that ... and more!"

"I have no problem with any of that"

"Oh My God, you're denying it" he almost shouted "I've seen you, Elton. You need help"

"I do not need anything"

"You need to stop and think about yourself, about your well-being"

"I can't stop ... this just can't stop"

"Elton ... you will die if you don't stop"

"We all die must someday"

"I can't believe this Elton ... I can't be with a person who doesn't love himself"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"We both knew that this wouldn't work"

"No Hugh, I didn't know shit!"

Elton walked to the door, wounded, ready to go, but Hugh stopped him.

"Elton, please ... this is very difficult for me, I love you"

"Bullshit!"

"I can't go with you, I have to be fine ... I don't want to die. I’m going into rehab"

"Why did you wait for me to fall in love with you to tell me this?"

"Do you Elton?, do you actually love me?"

"Goodbye, Hugh"

Elton left the place closing the door with rage, he didn't want to face all the realities that Hugh was putting in front of him, he didn't have time for any of that, and there was a tour ahead.

Hugh's last question still echoed in his head, Elton hoped that second line of cocaine could erase it completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the love of your life... loves you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear friend PrincessMarion for edit the chapter.
> 
> warning for rape / non-con

The first show was a success ... it seemed, according to John his entire tour was sold out, he was also “sold out”, but he guessed that didn't matter.

The drug helped with his fatigue, the adrenaline of the shows left him wanting more... the concerts were also a great drug, and the afterparties too.

It was what he needed to forget.

That beautiful young blond guy could not get Hugh out of his head, so he asked for one of those pills to take again. The young man smiled, put the pill on his tongue, and invited him to take it.

Elton hoped he swallowed it in the middle of that tongue-kissed kiss, he needed to lose consciousness... fast.

"What will your boyfriend say?" John said, coming from the side.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked the beautiful young man.

"Do you think that that is an impediment for me?" Elton asked. "I do what I want"

The young man seemed satisfied with his answer and returned the kiss.

Elton felt hands behind him, he knew them, he have felt them for years.

"What the hell are you doing, John?" asked.

“Joining the fun”

“Look for fun elsewhere”

"It's fine by me" said the boy.

"But not for me! Get out!"

Elton stopped feeling his hands behind, but instead he heard a very composed voice.

"Hey, Elton" he called.

"Not now, Bernie?" responded.

"I don't feel very well"

"Go to the bathroom"

"Could you ... come with me?"

Elton stopped kissing the young man and looked at Bernie, he didn't look good at all.

"What the fuck did you take?" asked.

“I don’t know”

Bernie was more important, he would always be more important in his life. He didn’t hesitate to leave the beautiful young man alone and accompany his friend who was holding his body.

Bernie threw up when he reached the bathroom, and Elton stepped in beside him to help him.

"I'm a fucking mess" he said.

"Oh, Bernie" he replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You're going through a difficult time"

"You too"

“What are you talking about?, I’m fine”

“Where’s Hugh?”

"Come on, let's go back to the party" said, changing the subject.

"We are pathetic" Bernie said.

"Speak for yourself, brother"

"We are, we are pathetic, andyou know it"

“Shut up Bernie, stop it”

"Oh, should I stop?" he said, raising his voice "Everything that happened is your fault!"

"What?" he asked, surprised "The fault of what?"

"That I will divorce for the third time"

"You're fucking mental, Bernie"

"It's true, Elton ... it's fucking true"

"How can that be possible, Bernie?" he asked, angry "You're hurt, I understand ..."

"No" he shouted "You don't understand... you don't understand how difficult it is for me to love you"

Elton was going to answer, but his mind and heart were paralyzed by what he just heard.

Did he heard well?

"What?" He ask.

“I just… I love you, Elton”

“Well… I know Bernie, and I love you too”

“No, it’s not like that, fuck!”

Bernie was sitting on the bathroom floor, and Elton closed the door so no one could interrupt. His best friend was devastated, with his hands covering his face.

He was crying, hard.

Elton approached him. He was dizzy, could not focus very well, and the drug did not seem enough, it seemed that Bernie's confession left him clean and sober suddenly.

"I just feel like shit" Bernie confessed.

“Breaking up with somebody is hard”

"It's not about that, I think I never really loved her"

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Bernie ... but don't blame me"

“I do Elton… “

“Bernie…”

"You have no idea how difficult it is for me not to be able to love you as you need"

“What are you talking about?” he asked, with his eyes full of tears.

"Sometimes I think I can’t love any woman"

“That’s bullshit, you've only had bad luck”

"I just can't, I couldn't love any of my wives ... because I'm already in love with someone"

"Stop with that shit, Bernie," he said, standing up, feeling nervous.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" he asked, also standing up "I can't do it anymore, this is killing me inside"

"Why are you playing with me?"

"I'm not playing, this is not a game, these are damn feelings and I don't know how to handle them"

“What? Are you gay now?”

“What?, no… not at all”

“Then what is all this shit about?”

“It's a feeling, a very deep feeling… I’m in love with you, but I can't give you the love you deserve”

"Fuck, Bernie!" he shout, punching the door "You're fucking killing me with this"

"I'm sorry"

“You know what I feel for you”

“I just feel the same, but…”

“But you can't… you could never?”

"Yes ... and I feel horrible"

"I would have preferred not to know"

"I needed to tell you, I was going crazy"

"Well, I was crazy for you and I survived"

"I'm so sorry"

“Good bye, Bernie”

“Reggie, wait…”

But it was too late, Elton left the bathroom and was invaded by colored lights, hot bodies and music too loud.

He felt his heart on his feet, heavy, it hurt, he was feeling too much… he didn't want to feel anymore.

_

He was almost blind, but finally he could find him, there were not many men in an expensive and impeccable suit at that party, he stood out like a beautiful swollen finger, just like the night he met him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the music rumbled in his ears, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he was beating strangely, it cut his breath and felt the fingers of his hands asleep.

He reached John and stood in front of him, interrupting the conversation he was having with some easy boy.

"Wha ..."

But John couldn't finish what he was going to say, Elton pounced on him and pressed him against the wall, kissing him with violence and despair.

"Mmm… vodka does magic in you" said John when Elton released him to breathe.

“I need more”

“Kisses or vodka?”

“Both”

They kissed again passionately, and were drawing the attention of the men around them.

"Calm down Elton" said John. "People are watching us."

"People want to fuck us"

“They want to fuck you, darling… you are the star”

Why was everything so red? Why did the music sound louder? Why was his heart beating so fast?

Those were not John's lips.

Elton opened his eyes and the whole club was spinning on him. He could feel the rough floor on his back, and a hot body between his legs ... he was a guy, he didn't know him, he was fucking him, but he couldn't feel anything.

He turned his head trying to find someone he knew, someone to save him. Bernie?, Hugh?, neither was there, they were never there when he needed them, they left, they chose something better than him.

There was a person who was always there... John.

"John ..." he called

His manager was kneeling on the floor, almost naked, between two men.

"Yeah, baby" replayed.

“I don’t feel so good”

Suddenly, he felt a thick heat inside his body, the guy who was on him had just come.

"What happens dear?" John said, reaching his side "Do you want another one?"

"Another one?"

"This was the third guy that fucked you" he said.

Elton didn't have time to process what John just told him, because he already had another guy between his legs.

Were they lining up to fuck him?

“I can't feel anything" Elton said, agitated.

"You're feeling too much" John replied, again between the two men.

His whole body was asleep; all he could feel was his heart beating fast, almost about to break.

"John ..." he called.

This time, John didn't answer him, he could barely see his silhouette among the other shadows. There was no longer red, or blue, or any color.

He could no longer see anything.

_  
Bernie couldn't feel his legs, and he had the feeling that he was going to vomit while walking down the hospital corridor.

He saw John sitting on one of the benches in the hall, and felt the fury grow even more. Bernie didn't care that John looked pale and worried, and it was possibly the first time he have seen him so untidy.

He reached him and hit him hard on the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

“This is all your fault!” screamed.

John put a hand to his face, his nose was bleeding and he felt dizzy.

"What the fuck?" John asked from the floor.

"Gentlemen, please," said one of the nurses "This is a hospital, have some respect."

"I'm sorry" Bernie said.

John got up from the floor and received a handkerchief that Bernie extended as an apology. They were both very nervous and demonstrated it differently.

"I want to see Elton" Bernie said.

"First" John began. "I registered him with a different name, I don't want reporters"

"Always taking care of the business, don’t you John?"

John was about to answer, but an elegant and mature woman left one of the rooms.

"Relatives of Mr. John?" She asked.

"Yes" Bernie replied. "I want to see him"

"I'm afraid he's asleep now" she explained. "You can see him when he wakes up."

"What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack"

"What?"

“He arrived just in time”

“What… what happened to him?”

"We found different drugs in his body, combined with alcohol" explained "We had to perform a stomach wash"

"Oh God"

“He also has some injuries on his body” she continued “Like bites, cramps and… well, other injuries of sexual nature”

Bernie looked at John with hatred, confirming his suspicions about what had happened.

"Doctor, please ..." said John.

"You don’t have to worry" she interrupted "We are a place of excellence and low profile, it is not the first rock star we attend"

“Oh well, thank you”

“The only thing I would recommend is to make him enter rehabilitation” she recommended “If hehadn’t arrive on time he could have died of an overdose”

It was the first time that Bernie and John shared a worried look.

They were about to lose the man they loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting that you have a problem is the first step to save yourself.

Elton opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Bernie sleeping in an armchair.

He didn't know where he was, everything was spinning, he didn't remember what had happened ... he could only feel pain, it was weird.

He did an annoying groan and Bernie woke up, running to his side. He looked worried and pale, but with a smile on his face.

"Thank God" he said, taking one of his hands.

"Where I am?" he asked confused.

"You're in a hospital" he explained "But you're fine, you'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"You mixed alcohol and several types of drugs, and ... you had a heart attack"

“Shit”

“But… you’re okey, you’re okey now”

Bernie couldn't help himself, and began to cry, letting out all the panic he had felt when he received the news about Elton.

"Hey, easy" said Elton, stroking his hair.

“I've never been so scared in my life”

"I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"I'm sorry Reggie" he said, looking at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you ... again."

Elton didn't know what to say, it was a lot of information all together, and his heart ached, although he didn't know if it was because of the heart attack or because he was feeling too much.

"Please Reggie" Bernie said. "Please promise me you'll seek help."

“Bernie, I'm fine”

“You’re not fine!” he shouted "You had a damn heart attack, you almost died!"

At that moment Hugh appeared in his mind.

"Does the press know anything?" he asked.

"I don't think so, John registered you with another name"

"Well ... I think I'll die anyway, because John is going to kill me"

"He was the one who saved you, he brought you here on time" he explained.

"If I die the money goes away"

Just in that moment the door of his room opened and he saw a large bouquet of his favorite flowers, to reveal John Reid behind. Elton stirred uncomfortably and a little embarrassed in bed, he didn't expect his manager to have that detail.

"How do you feel?" he asked, leaving the flowers on his bed.

“I’m fine, thank you”

“He’s not fine" Bernie said. "John please, tell him he needs help"

"We're going home" said John.

"What?" Elton asked, surprised "But the tour ..."

“The tour is canceled for now”

Elton was speechless, and Bernie too.

“I have canceled all the concerts for next month, and we are going to reprogram the sold out shows”

"But, John ..."

"You must ... you must rest"

"But ..."

Elton couldn't say anything else, John left the room without giving further explanations.

"Wow" Bernie said "I think he still loves you, man."

“We don't work as a couple”

"What about Hugh?" asked "I liked him"

"He made the right decision"

"Maybe you should talk to him when you come back"

Elton was about to say something, but a mature and elegant woman entered his room with a warm smile and introduced herself as the doctor.  
_

There were rumors, newspapers and radio stations were talking about the cancellation of his tour and his well-being. John had been very smart handling the press, he always had been, he was the best manager in rock.

His hands were shaking, he hadn't tried alcohol or drugs since they'd returned to London, and he was beginning to feel withdrawal.

He was still locked in his studio at home, with the piano, it was the only thing that kept him sane.

He had not yet made up his mind to go to rehab, although he knew that John had many good, private places.

And speaking of the devil ...

The first thing he always felt was his perfume, he never changed it.

"That sounds good" said John, coming to his side and leaving some folders on the piano.

Elton decided to ignore him, and continued to invent melodies for Bernie's future lyrics.

"In the folders are many rehabilitation centers" explained "You are going to have to choose one and go as soon as possible"

"I know where I want to go" said, looking at him for the first time “But I guess is not in your folders”

"The center where the prost ... Hugh is?, it's not an option"

"Why not?"

"Because you can be in a better place"

"I suppose you know what is best for me"

John took a deep breath and decided to leave the studio.

"The doctor told me about you" said Elton.

"What?" John asked, going back to the piano.

"She told me that you were the one who took me to the hospital"

"Well yes, you are my responsibility"

"She also told me that you were very distressed, crying, and that you didn’t move from my side until they made you leave the room"

"She shouldn't have said anything, how unprofessional!" he complained.

"She was just trying to make conversation while checking me out"

Elton stood up and walked to stand in front of him.

"Thank you" he said.

Elton kissed him on the cheek, and he could feel John's body tense at the contact. His perfume always weakened him, so he pulled away quickly.

"Keep ... keep composing" said John, nervously "Sounds good"

"Yes… although I feel a little tired"

"You could go to sleep" said John "Or you could ..."

Elton watched John shove one of his hands into his pants pocket, and it all started going in slow motion, like having déjà vu. Deep inside he knew that John wanted him to continue working, he knew that John was going to make him pay for having canceled the tour, he knew that John was not going to change.

He didn't really know anything ...

"A chocolate?" Elton asked, confused.

"Well ... when I was a kid and I ate something with sugar then I couldn't sleep" John explained.

Elton felt so stupid believing that John was going to offer him some kind of drug, and he was just giving him the chocolate he ate as a child.

"Thank you" he said, taking it.

“Where is my kiss?" he asked, confidently this time.

"What?"

"The last time you said “thank you” you gave me a kiss"

Elton couldn't believe it… John was so charming; he hadn't seen him like this in years. He reached out to give him another kiss on the cheek, but John moved his face, and their lips met.

He didn’t move away, he continued ...

He brought his hands up to John's neck and deepened the kiss, feeling the other man's arms wrap around his waist and support him against the piano.

"I was so fucking scared" John confessed.

"I'm here now"

John lifted him off the ground with his strength and sat him on the piano. Elton laughed, they used to do that when they were dating, some years ago, when they were in love, when they were happy ... because there was a time that had been beautiful.

Remembering it hurt, because a lot had happened, and nothing would ever be the same again.

"John, stop" Elton said.

"I need you" John continued, kissing him "I love you"

Shit… that hurt in such a twisted and beautiful way. Elton wanted to tell him again that they should stop, but his kisses made him dizzy, they always had.

The big, new and expensive piano moved a little annoyed as the two of them climbed on top of it, using it to put out the fire of their passionate relationship, regardless of its true purpose, regardless of music.

"John ..." Elton moaned, tangling his fingers in his manager's black hair.

John moved exactly the way he liked between his legs, delicately biting his neck, filling him with desire, memories and regret.

He was going to speak, he was going to ask him to move away, but his lips ... those lips ... kissed him again, giving him no choice but to continue.

How were they going to stop?, they were moaning louder each minute on top of the new piano. John's coat was on the floor, his tie, Elton's glasses too. The chocolate was surely starting to melt ... just like him.

John was devouring him, savoring and kissing every corner of his skin, meanwhile his body and brain were in a battle, a war, a damn apocalypse.

John came down on his body, warm, passionate, seductive. His blue eyes fixed on his, a mischievous smile on his face, as a warning of what he was about to do.

Elton moaned on the piano when John started playing with the bulge of his erection over his pants.

Stop ... keep going ... stop ... keep going.

He was breathing heavier than normal, but it wasn't from the stimulation, it wasn't from all the air John had stolen from him with his lust-filled kisses.

It was fear.

"Stop!" screamed.

John stopped immediately and looked at him, scared.

"Oh my god, Elton" he said, holding him from his face "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not"

It was the first time he had admitted he wasn’t right, he could feel it in his bones, he was trembling in John's arms.

He wanted love, but he also wanted to be alive so he could find it.

"I'm going to rehab" Elton decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is close...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton just need a friend... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody are okey at home. Stay safe.
> 
> Remember that english is not my native lenguaje, so be nice :)

John couldn't tell him no lately, he was going to have to start working on that.

The car was ready, Elton had only one bag, discreet, with casual clothes.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"Yes ..." he breathes, sighing.

He was trying to hide his fear, his doubts and his anxiety ... but of course, he couldn't hide anything from John.

"Everything will be fine" he said, approaching "Soon you will return to work and we will resume the tour"

"What if I don't make it?"

"You will do it"

That last one thing John said had sounded a little threatening and they both noticed it. John tried to hide it and reached out to kiss him, but Elton was strong and pulled away.

"No John" he said "This can't happen again"

"But it happens, Elton ... over and over again"

"It’s a decision that I have already made" he said firmly. "Like going to rehab"

"Do you think I'm toxic to you?"

"You're a damn drug… too delicious"

John smiled, looking at the floor for a bit. Elton was the only man who could make him blush.

"You are also the one who hurts me the most" he continued.

"You know it's not my intention" John defended himself.

"I know ... I know you love me, John"

“But…?”

"It is not the love I need ... it is not the love I want"

John's beautiful blue eyes moistened, and the man tried in vain to disguise himself by adjusting his expensive tie.

Bernie arrived at that moment, cutting through the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Take care of yourself, Elton" said John, adopting a cold posture before leaving his room.

"What the hell was that? Bernie said.

"We both put an end point"

"With you two they are ellipsis"

"No this time, Bernie"

"Wow ... are you okey?"

"I'm going to be"  
_

His heart was beating nervously when he entered the building, but it was not for his hospitalization, it was not for undergoing the process of detoxification and therapy, it was not for the press or the fans ... it was for a certain man who was also there.

He was received by a big black woman with a warmth smile that led him to his room, it was small and boring, without colors, without luxuries ... he supposed that was the point.

“We all have a task here" she explained "You will have the laundry"

Bernie couldn't hide the laughter beside him, and Elton waited for the woman to leave to hit him on the arm.

"Auch!"

“Idiot!” Elton insulted him "What's so funny?"

"You don't even know how a washing machine works"

"I can learn"

Bernie helped Elton unpack his bag, when they heard footsteps in the hallway, and a voice they both knew.

"Reginald John?" called.

Hugh entered the room, and the world stopped spinning for both of them. He was dressed in white, just like the woman who had received him, and he had a folder in his hand.

He looked good ... he looked so good.

"Ha!... Of course" said Hugh “I mean… the name. Clever”

“Hi”

"Well ... I'll be going" said Bernie "Good to see you, Hugh"

"Same, Bernie"

"You can call me whenever you want" Bernie said, hugging Elton tightly.  
“I know, thanks"

Bernie closed the door just after wink at him, leaving them alone at last.

"You look good" said Elton.

"Thanks" replied "My treatment is over, I'm working here now"

"Really?, congratulations"

"Thanks, it was a team effort"

"Are you still working at Rocket records?"

"I'm afraid not" he explained. "They offered me a job here, and honestly ... I couldn't focus on a place surrounded with your photos and your name"

"Oh" he exclaimed, was the only thing he could say.

"These are your schedules" said Hugh, giving him a paper. "Meetings, therapy group, free time, diet ... and, well ... what happened to you, Elton?"

"I got to the bottom”

“There were so many rumors about you, I didn't know which were true and which were lies"

"I had a heart attack after an overdose"

"Shit, Elton"

"And all I could do was thinking about you, about everything you had told me, and ... you were right" he said "So here I am"

“It makes me very happy to hear you speak like this”

The tension grew more and more, he could feel it in Hugh's body too, filling the entire room with anticipation and repressed thoughts. 

It wouldn't be good to start your recovery by fucking one of the employees.

"I should go ..." said Hugh.

"Oh yeah, I guess ... I will see you around"

"Everyday"

Elton smiled when he closed the door; feeling a bit of peace and hope, perhaps that place was not going to be a hell after all.  
_

Some days were harder than others, but he felt good.

Hugh was always quite busy, but they looked and smiled at each other several times a day, until Hugh finished his shift and went home.

The nights there were the loneliest he had ever experienced, only with his demons, his fears, and his insecurities. Sometimes he sweated, sometimes he trembled, sometimes he thought about things he shouldn't be thinking.

On any given night he heard a knock on his door, it was cold and late, and he could only think of one person.

He opened the door and there he was, standing in the middle of the dark and empty hallway. Hugh seemed to shine like an angel in his white clothes.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course"

"How do you feel?"

"Sometimes well, sometimes bad ... they told me that it’s normal"

"It is normal"

The tension, again.

"So ..." said Elton "Working late?"

"Not exactly" Hugh explained. "I just ... wanted to see you, in private"

"Oh" he just said, it seemed that he forgot how to speak.

"Sorry ... it was an impulse, and ..."

"It's okay"

"I shouldn't" Hugh said, "I'm an employee here and you're a patient"

"I think we're better than the last time we saw each other"

"Yeah, maybe" he said, laughing.

The tension ... the tension was making him start to breathe hard.

“I’m sorry” Hugh walked to the door, but Elton stopped him.

He leaned him against the door and kissed him, and Hugh let himself be kissed… of course he did.

Kissing him again felt familiar, and his lips transmitted power and strength to him, filling his body with new energy, capable of making him endure his recovery.

But at the same time it did not turn him on, it did not excite him, it did not make him feel that fire that enveloped his entire body and only went out with an orgasm ... or several.

"I've missed you" Hugh whispered.

"Oh God, me too" replied "You were in my head all the time"

Hugh kissed his neck using tongue and teeth. His big, firm hands tightened on his butt, making him moan.

Something was wrong ... something was off.

"Let's go to bed" he said.

Elton walked forward, and accidentally stepped on Hugh's foot.

"Auch!" he complained with a smile.

“Sorry”

Elton welcomed Hugh over his body, between his legs, kissing and touching in a way that would ignite the North Pole ... but not him.

"Are you alright?" Hugh asked.

"I don’t know…"

The days when he denied his feelings were over. They both sat in the middle of the small bed and Hugh held his hands.

"It's happening to me again" said Elton.

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago" said "John and I ... well, we had a ..."

“I get it… so?”

"I couldn't ... I couldn't do it"

"Oh Elton ... I'm sorry"

"What if ... what if I can't do it anymore?" he said, starting to cry "I'm only good at music, piano ... sex, when I'm high"

"You know that is not true"

"What if I'm not good enough anymore?"

"This will take time, Elton" he said "You must be strong"

"I'm not. I don’t have strength; I have no one who loves me”

"You must learn to love yourself" said Hugh, stroking his cheek. "If you don't love yourself, you can never love anybody else"

“Thank you”

“You're welcome, Elton" he said, hugging him "You'll be fine"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

"That is what friends are for"

"Friend?"

"You don't need sex, Elton ... you need a friend"

"That’s so fucking sad"

Hugh laughed, infecting Elton, who had laughed for the first time since he had arrived there.

Better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love yourself first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to PrincessMarion. Love ya, gurl.

Elton wasn't sure how long it have been, it could have been days, or months. Since Hugh befriended him, it all got easier there.

He attended all group therapies, learned how the washing machines worked, ate everything in front of him, and even volunteered to do other tasks.

Bernie came to visit him whenever he could, John have never been there.

He already felt better, and people in there believed he was ready too. Hugh said he saw him ready, and that opinion was the only one that really mattered to him.

Bernie arrived that morning, just after Elton said goodbye to all the people who helped him. Hugh had his phone number and he had Hugh's, he could call him whenever he wanted, when he felt weak, and that comforted him.

"You look so gray, mate" said Bernie entering the room.

"I'm used to it"

"Well ... a big closet awaits you in your house"

"I think I'll get rid of it."

"What?" Bernie said, surprised "Who are you?"

“A new man, Bernie”

His friend smiled at him, and put a firm hand on his back, guiding him toward the exit… at last.  
_

He felt dizzy when he entered his mansion, it was so big. He spent months almost locked in a white and gray room, quite cold and boring.

"I want to move out from here" he said.

"But you love this house" Bernie replied.

"Not anymore"

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and Elton faced his first test outside of rehab.

John Reid was wearing a dark blue suit, a white shirt with thin black lines, and a red tie.

Beautiful.

He moved closer, and Elton could see some white hair mixed between the black.

Too beautiful.

"Elton" said "It's good to have you back"

"Thanks John"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I want to move out"

"But ..." he said, surprised "This house is perfect, we have everything here"

"Not anymore" he said with determination "I don't want anything to do with my work here, I don't want a studio, just a piano in the living room"

"Well…. It will take a while”

"Try to make it as soon as possible"

John left, still confused, and Elton went up with Bernie to his room.

"I want to get rid of these clothes" he said.

"Elton, please" Bernie said, "You need to slow down"

“I had a lot of time to think about it, Bernie. I need to start fresh"

Bernie approached him with a smile, and put one of his hands on Elton's cheek.

"I hardly recognize you" he said.

"I am the same as always, but stronger"

Bernie's eyes sparkled with pride and love, Elton could see it clearly, the love he had always wanted, but would never have.

Now he could deal with it.

“Am I interrupting?" John said from the door.

"Not at all" Bernie replied "I was leaving"

"Thank you, Bernie"

"Anytime, mate"

Bernie walked past John without looking at him, and Elton knew that they had had problems and disagreements trying to run the business without his presence.

"Are you never going to change your perfume?" Elton said.

"No. It is my… scent”

"It's getting boring"

"No other scent has yet appeared to captivate me"

John approached Elton provocatively, but this time Elton felt strong and dominant.

"I've missed you" said John.

"That’s a lie" he replied "If you missed me you would have come to see me"

"I was working in the business ... in your business"

"Of course, John, I get it. Business is the most important thing for you, not me”

"Elton ..."

"My name ... not me"

“How can you…”

"Find a new house, soon" he said.

Elton had nothing more to say to him, and decided to go to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Ah, John" he said before leaving "I don't want you to have an office in my next house ... I don't want anything yours there"

Elton walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator with a smile on his face.  
_

Elton was standing in the middle of Bernie and John when they entered their new mansion.

"It's just as big as the other one" said Bernie.

"I didn't ask for a smaller one, Bernie" he replied.

"It is the same size as the other mansion" explained John "It has fewer rooms, but they are bigger"

"I like it"

“Very Good" said John, putting some papers in a folder "We will go now to sign the papers"

"I must go” Bernie warned.

"Oh no Bernie" John protested "You will come with us too"

"And why is that?"

"Your divorce papers are ready"

"Shit!" cursed "will she be there?"

"No ... she has already signed them"

Bernie seemed relieved to hear that, and Elton put a hand on his shoulder, supporting him.

He couldn't do it there, he wanted to read everything before signing.

Elton and Bernie had dinner in front of the fire in Bernie's ranch, who still had a pen in his hands, hesitating.

"You've read it twice" Elton told him.

"I know ... it's that ... again"

"You will find your true love"

Bernie locked eyes with Elton's, they both knew where Bernie's true love was.

He took a deep breath and finally signed the papers for his third divorce.

“Shit” said “I need a drink”

Bernie went to get an expensive whiskey that he kept in a cabinet, he brought two glasses to the table ... and there he realized.

He was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, mate" apologized "I'm so stupid"

"It’s fine, Bernie" replied "I can drink alcohol if I want. I just… must stay sober. ”

"Oh, I understand" he breathes with relief “I can make you lemonade"

"I’m good, Bernie. Thank you"

There was still tension, the two had long needed a chat, but at the same time they knew that everything was clear.

"Your room is ready" said Bernie.

"Thanks, it will only be for tonight" Elton replied "I hope I can sleep in my new house tomorrow"

"Well ... if you are afraid to spend the first night there, you can call me"

"Thank you mate, but I'm not afraid of anything anymore"

"You've changed so much, Reggie"

They were very close; Elton didn’t realize that the two had been approaching little by little. He could feel Bernie's warm breath mingling with his, and the fire in front of them enveloped them in an intimacy they would never be able to have with anyone else.

"Do you want to see me dead, Bernie?"

"What? No!"

“If you kiss me, you will kill me”

“Reggie…”

“Just remember that, Bernie."

Elton stood up and made his way to his room, feeling stronger and more secure than ever in his life.

Elton liked the new Elton much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last :(


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love comes when you least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something different than what I was reading. I wanted to write about men who loved Elton John, like Bernie, Hugh William or John Reid ... oh yeah, because John loved him, and Elton told us about it.
> 
> Thank you so much to PrincessMarion for edit every chapter.

Staying away from excess was a day-to-day job. Sometimes he felt like the most powerful and healthy man in the world, and other times he felt broken, alone, and miserable.

He was happy with his new home, and his new wardrobe too. There wasn’t any glitter, there were no platforms, no expensive fur, glitzy jewelry, or exaggerated glasses.

That day he had to return to the rehabilitation centre, his psychologist wanted to see him again and keep him in mind in some group therapies.

He chose a white t-shirt from his new wardrobe, a black jumpsuit, and round gold glasses. His hair was quite long, it fell over his forehead almost touching his eyes, so he simply brushed it with his hand to the side.

He didn't want to go with his driver, he wanted to drive and feel normal. The newspapers no longer talked about him, and he felt a strange freedom and anonymity that he wanted to enjoy for a while.  
_

Hugh was waiting for him outside the therapy meeting.

"You look so good" he said, hugging him.

"Thank you, Hugh"

"What are you going to do tonight?" he asked.

"Well ... not much"

Elton still couldn't believe it, it had been years since he have had time for him.

“The thing is…” Hugh said “It’s my birthday”

“Really?. Happy Birthday”

Elton felt stupid, they dated, Elton thought he loved him, but he didn't even know when it was his birthday, in fact, he didn't even remember his age.

"Oh thank you. Well... I am going to have a dinner party today and I would like you to come”

"Me?"

"Of course. It will be something quiet, just some friends of mine, very intimate”

"I’m… well, I…"

"Come on"

"Yes, I guess..."

"Great!" he exclaimed, excited "Come on then"

"What? Wait” he said, surprised “Right now?”

"Well ... yes"

"But ... I didn't buy you anything, I'm not even well dressed"

"Are you crazy? You look amazing!"

What the hell was that? Shame? Had the forgotten old Reggie returned?

"Also, you should not buy me anything" he said "You have done more than enough for me"

"And you for me"

"There you have it, we are at hand"

Elton smiled and left the place with his friend.  
_

Hugh lived in a new, cozier place, with furniture and ... walls.

"The flat is amazing" said Elton.

"I know, right?"

He was happy to see the life change that Hugh was able to achieve, the life change that he was able to achieve.

"A toast" he proposed, holding out a glass.

"Oh Hugh, no ..."

"It’s alcohol free"

“Oh”

Elton was still quite paranoid, believing that everyone was going to offer him alcohol or drugs.

There were snacks and drinks on the table, and Hugh put some music, luckily not his music.

He opened the door and two young men entered. Both petrified when they saw him.

"Come in, get comfortable" said Hugh.

Elton believed that it wasn’t a good idea to come, those young guys kept looking at him and he was feeling old Reggie reborn.

"Bloody hell" said one of the men.

"This is my friend, Elton" said Hugh. "Let's make him feel comfortable and part of the group, shall we?"

"Oh yes, right" said one of the men "I'm Norman."

"Nice to meet you" Elton said, accepting his hand.

"I’m Daniel, hi"

“Hi”

“Where are Matt and Dylan?” Hugh asked.

"I don’t know”

Just then the phone rang and Hugh went to answer, apparently it was that Matt they were talking about.

"So ..." said Daniel "I love your song that has my name"

“Thanks" he said smiling "I didn't write it"

Norman laughed just as Hugh returned with them.

"They are on the way" he said "They will come with Matt's office partner"

Hugh invited them to sit on the couch as they started talking about their jobs, the weather, and politics. Elton found out that Daniel was a huge Watford fan, and suddenly they were both in a corner almost screaming about the last bad season.

Elton didn't even hear the door, but when the three men entered, his eyes fell on him, and his heart began to pound so hard that he thought it was going to jump out of his mouth.

Matt and Dylan seemed very nice, but his eyes were completely on him.

"What’s your name?" asked Hugh.

"I’m David" replied "Sorry I came without knowing you"

"Well, now we know each other"

So… his name was David.

"Hugh!" called one the boys “What the hell is Elton John doing here?”

David’s eyes landed on him for the first time, they were blue, and Elton felt more nervous than ever before in his life.

"He is my friend" he said "And he came here to have a good time ... relaxed"

"And he's a Watford fan!" Daniel said.

"No shit!" Matt yelled.

Elton suddenly had two fans by his side, but his attention was on one person.

His fashion sense was impeccable; he had very good taste to combine clothes that did not seem very expensive. He had style and beauty, he was also tall and elegant, he could put on a bag of potatoes and it would look sophisticated on him.

Hugh approached them offering sandwiches.

"Could you be more sneaky?" warned him.

"Eh?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off of David since he got here?"

Elton was going to respond, but had no way to defend himself. It was true, that boy had hypnotized him.

“Go talk to him” Hugh said.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“…David!”

“What the hell, Hugh?”

“Yes?" David said when he arrived in front of them.

"Would you do me a favor to change the music?" asked "I'm serving the sandwiches and I can't"

"Oh, of course" replied "What kind of music do you want?"

"Well, here is an expert, ask him."

Elton was going to kill Hugh ... or maybe not.

"I don't think you want to talk about music" David said to him "We all want to escape from our jobs"

"Maybe you are right" he replied "But, I love my job"

David smiled at him, and he felt something he have never felt inside his body before, it was something strange, scary and beautiful, all at the same time.

They were sitting on the floor, talking, laughing and changing the music. Hugh came over to offer them snacks and drinks, sometimes they accepted, sometimes not, they were both in their own world.

"Bye, guys" greeted Daniel "Nice to met you both"

"What?" Elton asked.

"Bye! ... same" David replied.

"What time is it?" Elton said.  
"One forty, why?" David replied.

"Time flew"

"I know, right?"

Elton suddenly felt anguish in his chest, he didn't want that night to be over, he didn't want David to leave, he wanted to keep changing the music sitting on the floor and eating sandwiches made from cheap cold cuts.

"Shit" David cursed "I have to work tomorrow"

"You two get up off the floor at last" said Hugh.

"The boys are gone and you guys didn't even say goodbye" said Matt.

"Oh God" said David, surprised "How rude"

"Oh, don't worry," said Hugh with a smile. "You were both lost in another world"

Elton felt flushed, when was the last time he had flushed? He couldn't even remember it.

“Gotta work tomorrow, Matt" said David, trying to change the subject.

"I know, but I don't" replied Matt "I was planning to stay ... sorry"

Matt and Hugh were very close to each other, and they didn't need a drawing to understand that they wanted to be alone.

"I'll get a cab, I guess" said David.

"Elton brought his car, don't you Elton?" Hugh intervened.

Elton was definitely going to kill Hugh ... or maybe not.

"I can take you home" Elton said at last.

"Oh ... I don't want to disturb"

"It will not be a problem"

Elton took the keys to his car out of his pocket, and made a mental note not to go out with his driver again.  
_

The road was quiet, the concrete was wet, it was cold, and the windows were fogged from the heat inside.

"So ..." said David next to him "How do you know Hugh?"

Elton had a fight with himself inside his head: tell him the truth or tell him the truth half-heartedly. He probably wasn't going to see David again, as if that young, handsome and independent man would notice him.

"Well ..." he began "He works in the rehabilitation centre where I spent my last months. He helped me a lot and we became friends”

“Oh that's nice"

"Yes, he’s great"

"So, it's true that you were in rehab" said David.

Elton didn't know what to answer, and suddenly he felt nervous, and David noticed.

"Sorry ..." he said "It's just that ... I read the newspapers every morning and there were many rumors about you"

"It's fine, I understand it"

“I’m sorry, really”

“It’s fine… yes”

Great, he felt like everything was ruined. His past would haunt him forever, his fame too, he assumed was the price he should pay for his success.

He would die alone, he would never find love.

"It's there, in that building," said David.

Elton parked in front of the place, it looked nice. What didn't look nice was the uncomfortable tension that had been left inside the car.

"Thanks for bringing me" said David.

“Anytime”

David hesitated a few seconds inside the car, it seemed that he wanted to say something to him, but he couldn't find the words.

"Okay ... bye" he said, opening the door.

“Bye”

Elton was finally able to take a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Fuck!" he cursed, hitting the steering wheel.

He felt so stupid, he felt weak, he felt ashamed ... he felt Reggie.

Two soft taps on the window of his car brought him out of his thoughts. Elton rolled out the window and saw David. His nose was red, his eyes were bright, and white smoke came out of his mouth from the cold.

"Here..." he said, extending a white card "There is my number ... in case you want to call me someday"

It looked like a professional card, good paper, and delicately printed black letters.

"Sure" he replied.

“Great” said, smiling “I had a really good time tonight”

"Yeah, me too" he replied, returning the smile.

"Goodnight, Elton"

“Goodnight”

Elton watched him until David opened the door of his building, and went inside. He stopped for a few seconds and waved at him one last time, causing his heart to warm and collide violently with the cold outside.

He looked at the card and ran his thumb over the letters of his name.

He smiled.

David Furnish.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, see you soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two very soon.


End file.
